I Didn't Know I was Pregnant
by LilLizzie94
Summary: Blaine wakes up with pain in his side, thinking it's just appendicitis...but what they find out changes Kurt and Blaine's lives forever  WARNING MPREG...Don't like...Don't Read. First MPreg too so   ;D


**A/N: ^^;' Hai...This is like the first time I've ever done something like this...so be gentle? And yeah...**

* * *

><p>I Didn't Know I was Pregnant<p>

I was sleeping soundly beside my boyfriend of two years, Kurt Hummel, in his room. I ended up falling asleep in his room instead of my own across the hall, I've lived with the Hummel's since Kurt and I got together my parent's kicked me out so. Anyway we had gotten back late from winning Reigonals we were celebrating at Rachel Berry's house and had came back at around 1:30. I woke up at 3 A.M. to a dull pain in my side thinking it was nothing, cause as quickly as it came it left so I didn't want to bother Kurt. But the pain returned and left and got worse. I looked at Kurt and said "Kurt, wake up."

He rolled over and looked at me and asked "What is it Blaine? It's 3:30."

I winced "S-something's wrong with me."

He was wide awake now and turned on the light "What's wrong baby?"

I sighed "I woke up a little while ago with this pain in my side shooting to my back and it left as quickly as it came and it kept coming and going and it's getting worse."

He nodded "Okay, do you need to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head "I don't think so-" I cried out when the pain came again "On second thought…that sounds pretty good. I'm sorry I woke you."

He shook his head "Don't worry about it. I'll go let my parents know, you get some shoes on."

I nodded and found my sneakers "Ah! Shit!" the pain was getting worse.

Kurt finally returned with Finn and Burt and helped me downstairs to his car. Carole decided to follow us in her car figuring that Blaine would need to lay down.

Kurt sat behind the drivers seat and I laid down on his head "I'm sorry I woke you all."

Burt shook his head "Don't worry about it, everything's gonna be okay kid."

I nodded and then the pain came again, I grasped Kurt's hand and cried softly.

"Shh, it's okay Blaine, breathe."

I did as he said and the pain finally left. We arrived at the hospital and they immediately checked me in Carole had called them as they left the house. They took a urine sample from me and drew blood.

A tall woman with Blonde hair came into my room and said "Hello Blaine. I'm Doctor Peters."

I sighed "Hi, this is my boyfriend Kurt and his father Burt."

She smiled "So what seems to be the problem?"

I took a deep breath and said "I woke up a little while ago with this pain in my side shooting to my back and it left as quickly as it came and it kept coming and going and it's getting worse."

She nodded "Okay, well I'm going to go and check on your blood work and urine sample and we'll find out what's going on. So just hang in there okay?"

I nodded and Kurt and Burt thanked her as she left.

"You doing okay?" asked Kurt.

I winced and squeezed his hand as the pain came again. "I've been better." I looked at him and just burst into tears. "I'm so scared Kurt."

He carefully wrapped his arms around me "Shh it's okay. I'm here. I love you."

I don't know how but I managed to choke out "I love you too."

The doctor finally came back in with a nurse and an ultrasound machine and her expression was serious, I knew something was seriously wrong and Kurt sensed it and grabbed my hand giving me a reassuring squeeze.

Kurt wanted answers and wasted no time asking "So you know what's wrong?"

She nodded "Yes I know what's wrong. Blaine this is going to sound crazy but Um. You have a rare medical condition, it only happens to about one in three hundred boys born, but you were born able to make and carry children."

I looked at Kurt he was just as shocked as I was. "So what exactly d-does that mean?"

She sighed "It means, that you are pregnant and are in labor."

I looked at Kurt he had been softly crying and I sighed and said "So, how far am I?"

"Well that's why we have the ultrasound machine."

She squeezed the cool gel on my stomach and I heard a heart beat. That's when I really lost it and it had sunk in I was pregnant.

"Well Blaine it seems that you're about 7 months and the heart beat seems strong."

I put my hand over my mouth and sobbed. Kurt put his arms around me kissing my head and said "We'll get through this it's gonna be okay."

Burt spoke for the first time "So where do we go from here? Does he need a c-Section?"

She sighed "Well we go to labor and delivery. Since the contractions seem strong, there doesn't seem to be a way for us to stop the delivery, but since you're only 7 months along, your baby's lungs aren't fully developed yet so we're going to have to put you on some steroids to help develop the baby's lungs. But as far as the delivery goes…it's actually safer for us to have Blaine deliver the child naturally as if we did it by C-section we'd have to go through organs."

Burt nodded and before I knew it I was being rolled down the hall to the elevator and up to a room. Kurt never left my side holding my hand the entire time. After I was finally brought up to a room and hooked onto an IV and a heart monitor Burt left us alone for a while.

I looked at Kurt, and I could tell he was fighting back tears, he was my rock right now. I motioned for him to come sit on the bed with me. He did so and I pulled him close. "It's okay to cry you know." He just looked at me and lost it and I cried with him the fact that in a matter of an hour our lives have been flipped upside down was scary. We laid there for a while and I said "I'm scared Kurt." he stopped and looked at me. "I know…I'm scared too. It's going to be fine. I'm not leaving your side, we're gonna get through this together."

I cried a little harder how did I end up with someone as amazing as Kurt he held me close and I said "I love you so much." He kissed me softly "I love you too."

I felt another contraction hit me and I cried out "Kurt! Ah oh god this fucking hurts!"

He took my hand "Breathe sweetie breathe!"

I squeezed his hand and breathed through it. Finally it passed and I looked at him. "How, how do you know exactly what to do?"

He shrugged "I don't know. Instinct I guess."

A nurse came into the room and wrote her name on the white board. 'Rose' She smiled "Hi Blaine! I'm Rose, I'm gonna be your nurse."

I smiled and said "Hi, this is my boyfriend Kurt."

He smiled "Hi, so how long do you think he has before delivery?"

She smiled "Well, that's what I'm here to find out." She put on some gloves. "Blaine sweetie can you open your legs for me sweetie and try to relax?"

I nodded and did that, She nodded "Well, Blaine The canal is open but not dilated enough. We'll have to wait a little while."

"What?" I gasped, unable to believe my ears. "We'll have to wait? What do you mean not dilated enough?"

Rose looked sorry as she stepped back. There was a thin sheen of blood on one of the fingers of her gloves, I noticed; I'd barely noticed her prodding.

"Sorry", she spoke. "It won't be long, a few hours most likely. I'll be back in a little bit to check on you."

I groaned, this kid was gonna kill me. I looked at Kurt and asked "Kurt, how the fuck did we get in this mess?"

He chuckled "Well, I guess we should've used a condom the first time we had sex. Even though we were each other's firsts."

I nodded "I remember that night…as if it were yesterday." He smiled and kissed my forehead "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

We sat in silence for a while, Kurt rubbed my back as the contractions came and went. We heard a commotion outside my door. "I have_** every **_ right to see him!" I looked at Kurt "What the fuck?" He shrugged and the door opened and in came a petite woman with shoulder length curly hair and hazel eyes I recognized who it was immediately.

"Mom? What the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled "Hi sweetie, Jane just had her baby and saw you wheeled in and called me. I figured you'd need me."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I don't need you! I needed you when Dad fucking beat me and kicked me out! You just stood there and _let_ him! You didn't say _anything!_- AH!" Kurt grabbed my hand and helped me through it.

After it passed he stared at my mother. "What gives you the right to just waltz right in here? You're his_ mother! _You should've protected him, it's _your job _to protect him!" My mother just stood there not saying anything as he continued "You didn't have to deal with him screaming in the middle of the night for months because of _you and your husband!"_

"You don't think I feel awful about that?" she asked.

"No, you don't! Because if you did! You would've shown up on my doorstep asking for Blaine a long time ago! Now here he is our lives just got turned the fuck upside down and you decide that it's okay for you to show up? No that doesn't fly with me."

She sighed "You have no fucking idea what this has done to me, watching my son leave without a trace!"

Kurt laughed "What it did to _you? _What about what it did to _Blaine?_ Do you have any idea _how much_ pain you caused _him_!"

Speaking of pain, I grabbed his hand again and breathed through another contraction. She looked at me. "Blaine, what do _you_ want me to do?"

I sighed "Just leave Mom. I just found out that I'm fucking pregnant and am in labor. After everything Dad did to me , you just stood there and watched. I am _**not**_going to let you _or _him be around me and Kurt's child. As far as I'm concerned you are _not_ my mother, you stopped being my mother the day Dad kicked me out and you didn't come after me. _Carole and Burt_ are my parents, they're more like them than you and Dad _**ever **_were! So just leave!"

My mom just stared at me and picked up her purse and headed toward the door. Before she headed out she looked back at me and said "Blaine, I do love you." And she was gone.

Kurt wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for doing that…I love you."

" I love you too."

There was a knock at the door, and Carole and Burt came in. Carole came to my side. "I just saw your mother, are you alright sweetie?"

I nodded "I told her to get lost and that you and Burt are more like parents to me than she and my dad were."

Carole smiled and kissed my forehead. "No matter what happens, we love you Blaine."

Tears clouded my vision as I looked at Carole. Kurt took my hand "No, not a contraction Kurt." I looked at Carole and said tearfully "I love you too."

She smiled "So, how far along are you?"

"About 7 months, they've given me shots to help develop the baby's lungs a little bit…" I looked at Kurt, he seemed to be holding back tears "Hey…baby? What's wrong?"

He shook his head "Nothing."

I looked at him. "Kurt, I know you better than that and you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

He looked at me and just lost it. I pulled him into my arms. "Hey…shh. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm so scared Blaine, our b-baby could be s-sick!"

I rubbed his back crying with him "I-I know. I'm scared too Kurt."

Carole looked at us. "Kurt, Blaine. It's going to be okay. If there's something wrong with the baby, the NICU here is fantastic. I know this is scary, especially since you guys weren't expecting this. But it will be fine. We're here for you both and love you."

We nodded and I gasped "Kurt!" Kurt grabbed my hand and Carole took my other. "Breathe sweetie, breathe."

I nodded "Okay, Carole ,thank you for everything. This baby will have an amazing grandma and grandpa and uncle I-Oh…that's new."

She looked at me curiously "What is it?"

"I felt like water or something…"

Carole looked at Burt. "Burt go get the nurse now!"

I looked at her. "Carole, what's happening?"

She smiled "It's okay sweetie you're water just broke."

I gasped "W-what?"

She shushed me "It's okay sweetie."

Kurt grabbed my hand. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here."

Rose walked in. "Okay Blaine, let's see what's going on."

She put on her gloves and did the same thing as she did before. She smiled "Yep you're water's broke. And you're due for another shot for the baby." She gave him his shot and smiled "It'll be okay sweetie. Ring me if you need anything okay?"

I sighed "So what exactly does this mean now?"

She smiled "Well, it means that basically the baby will be coming a lot faster now and you're contractions will get closer together and more intense. It shouldn't be long now though sweetie just hang in there."

I nodded and she left us. "Greeeat it gets worse. Fan-fucking-tastic!"

Kurt rubbed my arm "It's gonna be okay Blaine."

Carole smiled "I'm going to go get you some ice chips okay sweetie?"

I nodded and she and Burt left Kurt and I alone again. "I love you, I couldn't do this without you."

He smiled "I love you too. I'm not going anywhere."

Another contraction hit me and it was a big one I grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to breathe through it but that wasn't helping. "Oh my god!"

Carole came back just as my contraction stopped. She looked at me "I missed a big one didn't I?"

I nodded "I can't believe this gets _worse!_"

She chuckled "Unfortunately it does, _**a lot**_ worse! I'd be lying if I said it didn't. But you can do whatever you need to get through it. Scream, cry, squeeze my or Kurt's hand. Sometimes walking helps move things along faster."

I nodded "Walking does sound good right about now. Can you go ask if it's okay Carole?"

She nodded "Of course sweetheart!"

Kurt and I were left alone again. I looked at him "Be thankful you don't have to go through this nonsense."

He chuckled and shook his head. Carole came back smiling "Yes you can considering your not too far along. Do you want me to come?"

I shook my head "Can I just go with Kurt?"

She nodded "If you need anything call me on my cell."

We nodded and Kurt helped me up and we walked out. "You know Blaine, we do need to name this baby."

I nodded "I know, I've actually been thinking about that. Do you have anything in mind?"

He nodded "Well, for a boy, I've always liked the names Aaron and Christopher."

I smiled "I love the name Aaron! Hmm, Aaron… Christopher. They sound good together."

"They do. So, if it's a boy Aaron Christopher?"

I nodded "Yeah! Now what about a girl?"

He sighed "Hmmm…I don't know…Do you have any ideas?"

I smiled at him. "Well, I do like the name Elizabeth."

He stopped where he was "W-what? L-like my mother's name?"

I nodded "It's a beautiful name, and goes with basically everything, it could be a middle name too."

He smiled "I also like the name Aria, it means music you know."

I smiled "Aria Elizabeth…it sound good. What do you think?"

He nodded tearfully "It's perfect."

I kissed him softly, and was interrupted by a contraction. "Fuck.."

"Put your head on my shoulder and breathe through it. It's okay."

I did as he told me "C-can we go back to the room?" He nodded and helped me back to the room and into my bed.

Doctor Peters came back into my room and said "Well Blaine, I want to check on the baby's lungs and see if we need to do another round of steroids."

She used the ultrasound machine and looked at the baby's lungs. "Well, they're a lot stronger and we don't need to do another round." She wiped off the gel off my stomach and said "While I'm here I'm going to check you." She did the same thing rose did. "Well you're about 5 or 6 centimeters, we're almost there. Hang in there."

I nodded and she left

Kurt smiled "Blaine, I'll be right back I'm just going to the bathroom okay? Do you want me to have Finn get you anything while I'm out?"

I nodded "My iPod and Body Pillow I guess." Kurt kissed my forehead and left the room.

"It hurts so fucking bad!" I mumbled as another wave of pain washed over me.

Carole nodded "I know sweetie I know. Breathing through it really helps."

I took Carole's hand "Carole, what are Kurt and I going to do? We're not prepared, we don't have anything!"

She pushed my hair out of my face and said "We'll get everything don't worry about a thing sweetie, all you need to worry about now is bringing this little one into the world safely."

I nodded and Kurt and Finn both arrived back with what I asked. Kurt sat on my bed. "Hey baby, any change?"

I shook my head "They're getting stronger and closer I-" I groaned "Kurt!" He grabbed my hand "Breathe!"

After my contraction passed I looked at him "Breathing doesn't work anymore Kurt!"

I groaned "Burt, get Rose now!"

Kurt looked at me "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need to push," I gasped as another contraction hit me full force. The contractions had picked up speed and now they were less than a minute apart. I was tired and scared and just wanted to see my baby.

Rose came rushing in with Burt. "Blaine, you need to focus on Kurt and breathe okay," she said as she pulled on some gloves and gently checked him, "Okay you are fully open, but I need you to continue breathing. I'm going to page your doctor and start to get things set up."

I felt another contraction rip through my body "Please hurry, I can't take much more of this!" I screamed.

"Okay, Kurt I need you to get behind him and rub his back. Blaine, I am going to sit you up it should help take some of the pressure off, and you should be able to start pushing as soon as the doctor gets here okay?"

I nodded and Kurt got behind me. Rose sat me up and left the room. I screamed this wasn't taking any of the pressure off, if anything it was making it worse. Carole took my hand "Breathe sweetie!"

I cried as the contractions were now a minute or two apart. I was in pure agony. "Oh my god!" I screamed as a huge one tore through me "I need to push where the fuck is the doctor?"

Carole placed a cool cloth on my forehead "I know it hurts sweetie I know! I know you need to push but you need to bear with it and breathe through it until doctor Peters gets here okay."

I nodded it was so hard for me to resist the urge to push. Finally after what seemed to be hours which probably was only about five or ten minutes Doctor Peters walked in along with a team from the NICU.

"Okay Blaine, I hear you're ready to have this baby."

I nodded "I can't take this much longer." I cried "I need to push holy shit!" I screamed as a nurse put my feet on these stirrups, making the urge harder and harder to resist.

"Well you are definitely ready so, when the next contraction comes I need you to bear down and push Kurt will help hold you up. Okay?"

I nodded a contraction had ripped through me as she was talking.

I bared down and pushed as the next one hit me. Screaming as I did. Kurt rubbed my back and Carole counted.

"8,9,10 Good Blaine."

I leaned back into Kurt after the pain subsided and panted "Kurt…I-I"

He kissed my cheek. "I know it hurts. We're almost there sweetie you can do it!"

I shook my head "K-Kurt I c-cant!"

"Yes you can baby! You have to I'm here with you! Grab my hands do what you need to scream cry you can do this Blaine!"

I nodded and grabbed his hands. "AH! FUCK!" I screamed as I bore down to push again.

"That's it baby! You can do it!"

I stopped and breathed "Is-is the baby even crowning?"

Carole shook her head. "A little not much. You can do this Blaine!"

I nodded and pushed again Screaming, I felt everything!

Doctor Peters shook her head "Blaine you need to push harder okay?"

"_Harder? _How the fuck am I supposed to push _**harder**_? This _is_ the hardest I can push!"

Kurt kissed my head "Baby, you can lean on me, I know it seems impossible but you have to push harder ok?"

I nodded "I-I'll try." Kurt changed his position a bit so I could lean into him as I tried to do the impossible.

Doctor Peters nodded "Okay Blaine, go!"

I grabbed Kurt's shirt screaming as I pushed harder, which hurt a hell of a lot more than it did before. "Kurt! Oh my god! It hurts so much!"

"I know Baby. I'm gonna get behind you so I can help you okay?"

I nodded "O-Ok."

I felt another contraction and pushed harder "AAH OH GOD!"

As the contraction ended and the pain momentarily subsided, I leaned back onto Kurt "Your doing great sweetie" he said kissing my temple as I tried to get enough oxygen into my lungs to be able to do it again.

"Come on Blaine again!" cried Rose as she counted.

I sobbed as I pushed. After the pain stopped I breathed a sigh of relief as Doctor Peters said "You're doing great Blaine, the baby's crowning." I sobbed realizing that I was going to be a dad and this pain was almost over! I pushed again, not screaming just whimpering as I concentrated.

"Good job Blaine Excellent!" said Doctor Peters.

As the next contraction hit me I bore down and pushed harder.

"Blaine! Stop pushing! The chord is wrapped around the baby's neck!"

I immediately stopped pushing I seriously felt the need to push but I didn't and I just screamed "Oh god, I- I need to push!"

Kurt kissed my forehead "Breathe Blaine, you're almost there. The baby has a lot of hair."

I chuckled "I figured the baby would-" I was interrupted by another contraction. "Kurt! Oh god it hurts so much!"

He kissed my cheek. "I know it hurts baby I know. Just breathe come on Hun."

I breathed with him fighting the urge to push which was nearly impossible. "Fuck! I need to push."

Doctor Peters shook her head "Not yet Blaine, keep breathing."

I grasped Kurt's hand sobbing It hurt so much I_ really_ needed to push "Kurt! Oh my god!"

"I know baby I know! Focus on me okay. You can do this I know you can. I love you so much."

"I-I love you too. Oh god Kurt! I need to push I can't oh fuck"

"Okay Push!"

I pushed hard but I felt like it wasn't doing anything!

Panting, I leaned back against Kurt again as the Dr. Peters said "Ok Blaine, when this next contraction comes, don't push ok, I need you to rest for a bit because the contraction after that is going to be the big one and I need you to have the energy for it, ok?"

I nodded knowing this was going to be so fucking hard after doing it once. I was right. I fought my body's urge to push by staying back against Kurt with my head supported on his shoulder and breathing in through his nose and out through my mouth whimpering. "You're doing so well baby, I'm so proud of you, just hold on for a little longer ok? I love you and I'm here, just hold on to me I've got you!" He cooed into my ear through the contraction and to my surprise it helped. Kurt had been here with me supporting me through every contraction and our baby, which we didn't even know existed until four hours ago.

"Alright Blaine this is it, give it all you got!" Dr. Peters encouraged as the contraction hit my body.

"1..2..3..4.." Rose and Carole started counting loudly but I could hear Kurt counting with them softly to me and I concentrated on his soothing voice as I pushed with everything I had.

"1..2..3..4..Come on baby, you can do this..5..6..7..I love you so much Blaine just a little more..8..9..10!"

I finally felt the baby slide out and I cried "Oh my god!"

He kissed my temple "You did it baby!"

"It's a girl!"

It was too quiet in this room "Kurt, why isn't our baby crying? Why isn't she crying?"

"Carole what is it?"

"It's okay Blaine!"

I held my breath waiting for the cry… "I need some suction here."

Finally we heard it. "Congratulations you two, It's a girl!" she announced as she held our daughter up for us to see.

I heard Kurt let out a choked sob behind me and I started crying even harder as I felt Kurt kiss my head while whispering, "We have a daughter Blaine!"

I gasped "Ah fuck."

Carole looked at me. "what is it?"

"Another contraction…I don't get it though."

Dr Peters came over again, and sighed "Well, it seems that you're having twins…"

Kurt gasped "Excuse me? How is that possible? You did an ultrasound!"

I sighed "Kurt…did I ever tell you that my mom was a twin?"

"W-what?"

I nodded "Yeaah…So this isn't surprise-OH FUCK!"

Kurt was in complete shock I knew it but he didn't let it show as he put that aside and helped me through the contraction.

Kurt sighed "Okay…so is he going to be pushing again…right now or what?"

Doctor Peters nodded "Yeah he has to especially now that the first baby has been delivered."

That really scared me "Wait…is this a um a bad thing like for the baby?"

Doctor Peters sighed "It could but then again it could not. It depends on if the baby had it's own sack." She grabbed the ultrasound machine to find out. "Okay, this is okay, the baby has it's sack."

She wiped off the gel and I looked at Kurt who kissed me softly "It's going to be fine Blaine. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, don't question me!"

Doctor Peters put on another fresh pair of gloves. "Okay Blaine, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push okay?"

I nodded. I could faintly hear Kurt crying softly behind me. I looked at him. "Hey, it's okay."

He wiped his face. "I'm sorry I'm falling apart here. You need me. I'm okay really."

"Kurt, it's- Holy shit!" I grabbed his hands and pushed, you would think I would've gotten used to the pain by now. But I didn't. Finally it passed. "it's okay to cry you know, I know you're scared and so am I."

He shook his head "I'm fine."

I felt another contraction hit me once again and I pushed as Carole counted wiping my head. "8, 9, 10! Great Blaine."

I fell against Kurt's chest. "Kurt, I don' t know how much longer I can do this."

"You can do this Blaine. Look at that little girl over there."

I looked at our daughter in the basinet still being cleaned. "Aria…"

"You did that Blaine, you can do it again! Come on."

I nodded and squeezed his hand as I pushed.

Doctor Peter's shook her head "Come on Blaine, you need to push harder than that."

I groaned "I'm doing the best I can here! I've been in labor oh I don't know five six hours?"

Kurt rubbed my back. "Blaine, you can push harder, I know you can!"

I sighed and pushed again, trying to push harder than I had been.

"Blaine, I need you to push harder."

"Kurt, I can't push anymore, I can b-barely keep my eyes open."

Kurt kissed my temple. "Blaine, I know your tired I am too! You need to push harder! The harder you push the sooner this will all be over and you can get some sleep."

I sighed and pushed harder "KUURT! Holy shit!"

"Great Blaine excellent!"

"Keep that up Blaine, it'll be over sooner!"

I was so exhausted, this was taking a lot out of me. "Kurt, I need y-your help."

"What do you need? I'll do whatever I can Baby."

"R-remember when you changed up your position to help me push harder."

He kissed my temple. "Say no more." He adjusted his position so I could hold onto him again.

As soon as he did so, a huge contraction tore through me I grabbed his shirt screaming and pushed. "Fuck! Kurt, it hurts so much! Oh my god!"

"Keep going baby, you're doing great!"

I panted leaning against Kurt's chest once again after it subsided, "Is the baby crowning?"

He nodded "Yeah baby, it's crowning!"

Doctor Peters smiled "Blaine, you keep pushing like you just did, this baby should be here within the next few pushes."

That definitely was good news. Another contraction hit me full force "Oh god!" I sobbed into Kurt's shirt as I pushed hearing Carole count.

"That's great Blaine! 4,5,6"

"AH SHIIT!"

"8,9,10. Great Job Blaine Fantastic!"

"I can't do this anymore…I can't"

Kurt turned his head towards me. "Yes you can Blaine, you are so close, the head is almost out. Only a few more times! A few more times Blaine I promise!"

I nodded "Okay…." I used the little energy I had left and pushed hard. Screaming and holding Kurt's hands so hard. I gasped as I felt the baby leave my body. I sobbed as I noticed her.

Kurt sobbed behind me "Baby, you did it I'm so proud of you, we've got two daughters."

"I love you so much."

I love you too." He kissed me and before my daughters could be brought to me I passed out from exhaustion.

I awoke three hours later to Kurt crying looking out the window. "Kurt, My voice was rather raspy and dry, but when I thought about it, I wasn't that surprised considering all the screaming and crying I did. "Kurt."

He looked over and wiped his eyes. "Oh hey!" he walked over and kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb...My throat hurts, but I'm not surprised. Considering how much screaming I did." I looked around. "Hey, where's Aria and Elizabeth?" I asked smiling, finally remembering that I had given birth to twins a few hours ago.

"Aria just went to the nursery."

I looked at him. "Where's Elizabeth?"

He was quiet, that worried me. "Kurt?"

He just took my hand and cried. "Kurt, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Elizabeth?"

He let out a stuttering breath. "She- she um…didn't make it."

I looked at him. "W-what do you mean? She was fine before I passed out. She seemed tinier than Aria but she seemed fine."

He sighed "It happened about an hour ago, they were only 7 months along so they needed to go to the NICU. Aria weighs 5 pounds 5 ounces and Elizabeth weighed 3 pounds 14 ounces."

My eyes widened "3 _pounds_ 14 _ounces_?"

He nodded and began to cry "Yeah, she was so tiny, so beautiful...she looked just like you."

"W-what happened?"

He wiped his eyes "Uh, they're not really sure, I was holding her and she just started having issues breathing then went into cardiac arrest…they did everything they could to save her. They think there may have been a hole in her heart."

"Please tell me your just joking about this…"I cried "P-please!"

He shook his head "I wish I was Baby, I wish I was!"

Tears started to flow down my cheeks "N-no! No!" I cried.

Kurt wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back "Shh…It's okay baby! It's going to be alright!"

I shook my head "I-I didn't e-even g-get t-to see h-her! Tell her I loved her!"

Kurt kissed my temple. "It's okay…it's okay."

I just broke down, I hadn't even met her and I adored her, and she was gone. My heart just broke. "I- I want to see her."

He looked at me "Baby, are you sure?"

I nodded "I _need_ to see her! Aria too!"

He nodded and pressed the page button and Doctor Peters came in. "How are you feeling Blaine."

"I want to see her."

"Aria?"

I sighed "Her too, but I want to see Elizabeth."

She sighed "Are you sure you want to see her Blaine?"

I nodded "I _need_ to see her! I didn't get to have a good look at her when she was _alive!_ I don't want to go the rest of my life not knowing what she looked like!"

She nodded "Alright. I'll go get you a wheel chair."

She returned with the wheelchair and Kurt helped me into it and we went to the NICU, we went to see Elizabeth first. I stood up and went over to her basinet. They were still unhooking her from all the wires she was attached to. She was so tiny, so beautiful. She looked just like me but with Kurt's nose and ears. I put my hand into the little slot and touched her. She was still warm. I put other hand to my mouth and sobbed. I looked at the nurse who had just finished unplugging her from the wires. "C-can I hold her?"

She looked at me and nodded smiling sadly "Of course you can. I am so sorry about your loss. We did _everything_ we could to save her."

I sat down in a rocking chair nearby and she handed her to me. She was so tiny. I kissed her forehead. It was strange holding a baby that wasn't moving at all. "Elizabeth, Daddy loves you so much! So does Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Finn and your sister Aria. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I should have…even though I didn't know about you I feel like I failed you. I am so sorry Elizabeth. I love you _so_ much!" Kurt cried as I held her close to my chest and cried telling her I was sorry and that I loved her over and over.

I looked at Kurt "Do you want to hold her?" He nodded I handed her to him and he looked at her. "Hey Elizabeth. I love you so much! It's going to be okay…Nana's going to take good care of you until we get to see you again. She loves you just as much as we do. I love you." He kissed her forehead and looked at me. "Do you want to hold her again?

I shook my head and stood to kiss her "Daddy loves you baby girl." He handed Elizabeth to the nurse and took her smiling sadly. Kurt looked at me as she took our daughter away from us and he took me in his arms and I just sobbed. He rubbed my back crying along with me. "It's going to be okay…We'll never forget her. Ever! My mom's going to take good care of her. Don't you worry. I love you."

I shook my head "It's my fault."

He let go of me and looked at me seriously "Blaine Joseph Anderson! This is _not_ your fault! These things just happen sometimes! It's not your fault!"

I nodded I still felt it was my fault but then I remembered…Aria. "W-where's Aria? I need to see her!"

He nodded and led me to her bassinet. She, looked just like her sister. I put my hand into the little hand slot and she took my finger in her little hand and looked at me and I lost it, she had Kurt's eyes. I put my hand over my mouth and sobbed. "She's –she's _perfect!_ She's beautiful…she looks just like us…and…and her s-sister."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my temple and said "She's going to know she had a sister…she'll have pictures…I took _tons_ of them up here. She's going to know that it _wasn't_ our fault that she died…that it was just a_ horrible_ thing that _just_ happened. She'll grow up a _strong_ girl like her daddy."

I turned and sobbed into his shirt. "It's- it's not fair Kurt! She shouldn't _have_ to grow up without her twin sister! Every time I look at her I'm going to see Elizabeth…they were identical twins! How are we going to get through that?"

He kissed my head crying and said "I-I don't know how…but we _will_. We'll get help with this…we're both going to need grief counseling after the funeral...once Aria gets home. We've been through a lot of stuff and we'll make it through this. We can do _anything _as long as we're _together_."

I nodded and we went back to my room. When I got back we laid in my bed and cried. Burt and Carole came in a while later. Carole smiled sadly "Hey sweetie…how are you doing?"

"Depressed…I lost a child that I didn't get a good look at when she was alive. The world is so unfair!"

Carole kissed my cheek "I know sweetie, I know it's not fair. But everything happens for a reason."

I shook my head "What pray tell was god's reason for taking my daughter before I even got to hold her when she was alive and moving?"

Burt sighed "Blaine, we don't know. What happened, it sucked and it was heartbreaking. I saw her for a mere minute before they took them up to the NICU."

I just shook my head "Honestly, I don't know _how_ I'm going to be able to even _look_ at Aria without seeing Elizabeth, they were _identical twins!_ How am I going to explain to her that she had a sister and that she died after they were born? What am I going to tell her when she asks me _why_ Elizabeth was taken from us?"

Carole took my hand "You'll tell her the _truth_, that you _don't know why_ it happened. It's something that just happened and that these things just happen. Let her know that it wasn't your fault and it just happened because she wasn't strong enough to survive outside of you."

Burt nodded and added "If she gets scared…you comfort her and tell her that her grandmother is taking care of her and that she is okay."

I sighed "That still doesn't answer my question…how am I even going to be able to look at my daughter without sobbing over the one I _lost_?"

Carole sighed "Baby, it's just going to take time. While yes, you _will _get sad every now and then you need to remember that you _still _have Aria."

I nodded and cried again. It was _so_ unfair. I lost one of my daughters, that I didn't even _know existed_ twelve hours ago. I knew in my heart that I failed her…I didn't do my job…I didn't keep her safe. I didn't deserve _to be_ a father. I just cried and cried Kurt rubbed soothing circles on my back and I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up Kurt was sitting on the chair next to the window holding Aria. I looked over at them smiling. He is going to be such an _amazing_ father, unlike me, who couldn't even take care of Aria and Elizabeth.

He looked over at me. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey. How is she?"

He smiled "She's doing great, she doesn't need to be hooked to oxygen anymore but she still needs a feeding tube."

I smiled "That's great."

He looked at me. "Do you want to hold her?"

I shook my head "I don't deserve to…if I couldn't keep her sister safe, how am I supposed to keep _her_ safe?"

That one sentence crushed Kurt. "Blaine…you kept her safe! She was _alive _when you gave birth to her! She was _alive _and _loud!_ You may not have _seen _her _alive _but she was so _loved_ Blaine, she was _loved_! She _knows_ it! I told her that _I_ loved her and that _you loved her_."

I shook my head "I still don't deserve to hold her."

He sniffled "Blaine, don't say that! You _deserve _to hold our daughter! Elizabeth _might_ be gone, but we still have Aria! She's _alive _and _healthy_! She has a part of her sister in her!"

I blinked back tears. " I can't…not now."

He sighed and called Burt in and handed Aria to him and he left the room.

"Kurt, I can't do this…You don't understand!"

"The hell I don't! She _was_ my daughter too Blaine! You're laying there thinking this is only effecting _you!_ You're not the _only _one who lost a child! Sure you may have carried her for 7 months without knowing it, but _you weren't holding her_ when she started going into respitory distress and _you didn't see her die_ Blaine! _I did!_ You didn't have to have the doctors move you out of the way when they tried to resuscitate her! You didn't have to hear them say time of death 10:25 A.M. or see them shut off her oxygen or heart monitor…you didn't hear it flatline! _I did!_ I'm going to have to _live _with_ that_ image for the rest of my life and you don't even seem to _care _or _notice_ the difficulty _I'm having_ with this!"

He walked over and sat on the little couch and let his head fall in his hands and cried. I was shocked…I didn't realize what Kurt had gone through…Sure I went through the agonizing pain of delivering her…but that's _**nothing**_ compared to the pain Kurt was feeling.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. "K-Kurt."

He looked up. "What?"

I shook my head "I am so sorry! It's _my_ fault you had to go through this…it was _me_ who said forget the condom when we had sex. I'm sorry at how selfish I've been. I'm sorry I killed her…"

"Damn it Blaine! You need to _stop_ apologizing and blaming _yourself_ for this! It's _**not your fault!**_ This is going to hurt for a really long time! You need to realize that we have another daughter and she's alive and healthy!"

"Kurt…it's not fair."

"Yes I know it's unfair! But you know what _else_ is unfair? The fact that you're avoiding her because you're afraid of the pain you'll feel when you look at her! Will you feel pain when you look at her? Probably I know I will too! She is your daughter Blaine, you _need_ to show her that you love her!"

I started crying harder as he continued "We lost Elizabeth, she's not coming back! These things just happen and we need to deal with it but you need to stop forgetting about Aria! "

That pinched a nerve and I shouted. "Kurt! I didn't _forget_ about Aria! _She's my daughter!"_

"Really? Then you need to _stop_ _blaming yourself_ over something we had _no control_ over and start being a fucking father to Aria!"

"Kurt! I am A father to her! I am also in mourning. _I love Aria! _She is my daughter I loved her the _second_ I found out about her! I also love _Elizabeth_, remember her?"

"I remember _her _Blaine! I also remember _Aria!_ We still have _her!_ You need to be grateful that we _still_ have her! We will be in pain for a long time, especially now! But even though it doesn't seem like it's possible now, we will move on from this…we _will_ be happy again and be a family with Aria! We'll _never_ forget or stop loving Elizabeth. You can't blame yourself especially with Aria! It's _not_ your fault get that through your head really quick Blaine Joseph!"

I started sobbing Kurt was right. I looked at him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Kurt…I'm sorry I'm being selfish thinking about just me and avoiding her. It just hurts right now. I _love her_ Kurt, I do. So much! I just…I just can't believe this happened to _us_!"

He shushed me "Shh…It's okay baby, it's okay. I know you love her. I'm sorry I said you didn't I was out of line I'm sorry. This is going to be hard, but we _will _be happy again. I promise you! You're not going to go through this alone! I'm here, my parents are here…Finn is and so is Aria. Her sister may be gone, but she is still here you just need to remember that sweetie."

I nodded "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

I sniffled "C-can you go get Aria from your dad?"

He nodded "Of course."

He went outside and came back in with my daughter. He smiled "You wanna go see Daddy?" She made a little gurgle noise in response. I chuckled.

He smiled "Here you go." He said as he handed her to me.

I took her from him and she looked up at me and smiled. I started to cry, I felt so ashamed…I kissed her forehead "I'm _so_ sorry sweetie…I love you…don't _ever forget_ that."

She snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

I looked at Kurt, he had his hands in his pockets looking at me and Aria in awe. He was happy and relieved to see me hold her. He took out his phone and said "Hey, smile!" I smiled and he clicked the picture. "My new wallpaper."

I chuckled. There was a quiet knock at the door. "Come in! "

Finn and the rest of the family came in. Finn smiled "Hey guys…How are you doing?"

I sighed "Better then I was a little while ago…Kurt had to knock some sense into me I was being a complete idiot and avoiding this little one here. I'm still heartbroken but I'll be okay eventually."

Finn smiled sadly. "I'm really sorry guys, you guys didn't deserve this."

I looked at Aria as she fussed a bit but settled down again I looked at Finn and said tearfully "I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy."

Finn's phone buzzed and he went to answer a text and looked at Kurt, looking at Blaine and Aria. "Oh um…what's my niece's name?"

I chuckled "Her name is Aria, It was Aria Elizabeth, until we had Elizabeth…now we need a new middle name for her." I looked at Finn. "What do you think Finn?"

He looked at me surprised. "Me?"

"You're the only Finn here."

He looked at her, thinking and said "I like Aria Lynne."

I looked down at my beautiful daughter. "Hmmm, Aria Lynne. I like it. What do you think babe?" I looked up and saw Kurt on one knee. "Kurt…what?"

"Blaine Joseph Anderson, I love you more than anything. We have a _beautiful_ daughter and a guardian angel…We can get through_ anything_ together. I want Aria to have a proper family…" He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it revealing a silver ring with a beautiful design

I gasped "Oh my god!" and tearfully asked "Blaine Joseph Anderson, will you marry me?"

I started shaking and crying. "Are you serious?" Carole took Aria from my arms.

He nodded "Yes Blaine, Aria deserves to have a proper family. I love you and _can't imagine _a day without waking up by your side! Will you marry me?"

I looked at Carole and Burt, who were crying and Finn had his phone out. I looked at Kurt and nodded "Oh my god…Yes!"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

I nodded crying happily "Y-yes! Nothing would make me happier! I'll marry you!"

He started crying and put the ring on my finger and kissed me softly at first but he deepened it. "Hey guys! We're still here!" said Burt.

He sighed "Thanks dad…way to kill the mood."

Finn laughed "Kurt it's not like you could do anything anyway! Blaine just had two kids! You can't have sex now."

He smiled and said "No…but we _can_ do other stuff."

My face went bright red. I hissed "Kurt!"

Finn went pale "Okay, tmi dude…T M Friggin I!"

Kurt was going to reply but Aria interrupted. "Nice job Finn you woke up Aria!"

Carole handed Aria back to Kurt. "Get outta here now, these two need their rest. Go on…get!" They chuckled and went out the door.

I watched Kurt, with our daughter. "Hey, shh. It's okay Aria…dad's got you. Don't mind your Uncle Finn, he can be an idiot sometimes. You'll get used to him eventually."

I laughed. "Hey Babe?"

He looked up. "Hmm?"

I smiled "You've only been a father for about 10 or so hours and you're already an _amazing_ one. She's lucky."

He chuckled "Yeah, she is lucky. She's got _two_ amazing dads. And just to be clear…she's not dating until she's thirty."

I laughed "Oh god, she's gonna be such a daddy's girl."

He nodded "Damn straight!"

I sighed "Kurt, can I talk to you about something?"

He nodded and sat down beside me on the bed. "Of course, what's up?"

I sighed "I know how you feel about god and everything. I know you're atheist and I'm Episcopalian but I _really_ want to get the girls baptized."

He looked at me. "That's fine with me…I just don't know if we can get Elizabeth baptized or not."

I shrugged. "I don't see why we _couldn't_. I sort of have an idea of god-parents but I want to run it by you."

"Oh?"

I sighed "I want Finn to be the godfather…"

He smiled "I think that's a good idea. What about the god-mother?"

I looked at Aria in his arms "I was thinking, either Quinn or Mercedes…you pick."

He looked at Aria and thought for a minute. "I think we should go with Mercedes…we're closer to her than we are with Quinn."

I nodded "Okay…can you give her a call and ask her to come to the hospital?"

He nodded "Sure. Do you want to tell them together?"

I nodded "Yeah…I want to get them both baptized as soon as possible."

He nodded and made the call. About twenty minutes later Mercedes arrived in the hospital and Finn came into the room.

She smiled "Hey guys…How are you feeling Blaine?"

I sighed "I've been better…did Finn tell you?"

She looked confused. "All I know is that you had a baby… and that you got engaged."

I sighed "I had twins…Uh this little girl here is Aria Lynne Anderson Hummel an-" Kurt interrupted me.

"No that's not her name Blaine!"

I looked at him. "Uhh yeah it is! We agreed on it!"

He shook his head. "No…we agreed on Aria Lynne, not the last name. Her name is Aria Lynne Anderson, not Anderson-Hummel."

"Wait, you're taking _my_ name when we get married?"

He nodded "Yeah…I'm sorry Blaine Hummel…that doesn't sound right…neither does Blaine Hummel Anderson or Anderson Hummel. But _Kurt_ _Anderson_…has a good ring to it. Aria Lynne _Hummel_ sounds _really_ bad."

I chuckled "Okay then…" I looked at her. "This is Aria Lynne Anderson." I took Kurt's phone and pulled up a picture of Elizabeth. "This is her sister Elizabeth Rose Anderson."

"Aww, she is adorable! Why isn't she here with you and Aria?"

Tears came to my eyes as I said "Um, she uh. She didn't make it."

Her eyes widened "Wait what?"

"She was 3 pounds 14 ounces…while Aria is 5 pounds 5 ounces. She wasn't as strong as Aria. Kurt was in the NICU with her when she started having respitory distress and then she went into cardiac arrest and she passed away."

She looked at me then at Kurt. "Oh my god…I am so sorry."

He sniffled and said "Blaine passed out after he delivered her and he saw her maybe for a second before he passed out. So he didn't get to see her alive…"

I started to cry and said "I woke up three hours later and Kurt told me and I- I went to see her…She was _so beautiful _Mercedes. She looked just like me with Kurt's nose and ears and his eyes…Aria and Elizabeth are identical twins…"

Tears fell from her eyes "I am so sorry you two! I am going to be praying for you guys!"

I wiped my eyes. "That's uh, that's actually why we wanted to talk to you about?"

She looked confused. "What?"

"Kurt and I wanted to know if you and Finn would be Aria and Elizabeth's god-parents?"

Finn looked at us shocked "Wait…what? _Both_ of them?"

I nodded "I want to get them both baptized…and as soon as tomorrow if possible."

She smiled "I'd be honored guys."

Finn smiled "Yeah…me too."

I smiled "Thank you guys." I looked at Mercedes, she was staring at her god-daughter in awe. I smiled "Do you, do you want to hold her Mercedes?"

She looked at me. "Can I?"

I nodded "Sure…she's _your_ god-daughter." I kissed Aria on the head and said "Go see Auntie Mercedes." I handed her over to Mercedes. "Watch her head."

She smiled at her god-daughter. I looked at Kurt. "Hey, take a picture of this." He nodded and took a picture of Aria and Mercedes, and he did the same when Finn held her.

The following day the minister came to the NICU and baptized the girls. I was an emotional wreck seeing Elizabeth again. Kurt was there holding me close as he not only baptized Elizabeth, but gave her last rites. Mercedes was crying on Finn's shoulder and he was comforting her rubbing her back while he was crying softly himself. The minister looked at us and asked us if we were having a funeral for her, I shook my head "No…we're just going to have a burial for her." We talked about it last night together. We agreed that would be best.

And that's what happened…three days later. We had Elizabeth Cremated because we couldn't afford to have her buried properly. We put half of them in a box to be buried and half we would keep in an urn in our home so she'd always be with us. By the time of the funeral, all of the New Directions and the Warblers had learned about what had happened and met us at the cemetery. Singing a beautiful version of Someone's Watching Over Me. And after the song, I suddenly felt better, I don't know what it was. I realized that I was going to be okay, and that Blaine, Aria and I had our own guardian angel. It was Elizabeth Rose Anderson. I felt a peace now, something inside me just told me that she was okay and I could rest easy and take care of Aria.

I knew I would still feel pain, that was inevitable, but I knew that we would be okay and I could go on with my life and still have Elizabeth with me. She was with her grandmother, who was going to spoil her rotten I knew…or so Kurt told me.

No matter what lies ahead for Kurt and I, I know we will get through it. If we can get through having beautiful identical twin daughters, and Lose one of them and not lose ourselves…we can get through anything…as long as we're together.

I didn't know I was pregnant with Elizabeth And Aria…even though the pain I went through with them, the emotional and the physical. I wouldn't take back a single moment. Even though I only had a few seconds seeing my daughter Elizabeth alive, it was something I would _never_ forget. I wouldn't take back that decision I made with Kurt seven months ago, when we had sex for the first time without protection. I ended up becoming a father because of it, and that was certainly worth it.

As Kurt and I walked away from our daughter I realized that everything _does_ happen for a reason, although the reason why our daughter was taken from us is unknown, we know God _had_ a reason, and we'll find out that reason someday, maybe 70 or so years from now, when we _finally_ get to see our daughter again. But for now, we have a daughter in the Lima Hospital NICU getting stronger every day and a wedding to look forward to and that was enough, Elizabeth Rose Anderson will always be with us. Our Guardian Angels are always with us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is the result of Lizzie watching a marathon of I Didn't Know I was Pregnant...Good or bad thing? If you liked this I have another one...so um let me know I guess... I know it's detailed but um...thats how all of my births are written...this is my first Mpreg though so...Be gentle?**

**Hope you liked it,**

**With love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie **


End file.
